youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Slinky Dog
Slinky Dog is a toy dachshund from the Disney Pixar's Toy Story Series. In Toy Story, he likes playing checkers with Woody, usually choosing the red side. Slinky is shown to be the most loyal to Woody and stands up for him when Potato Head complains. Slinky is fascinated by Buzz, along with the rest of the toys, but does not make fun of Woody when Buzz arrives like the others do. When Woody knocks Buzz out of the window, Slinky is one of the few toys who believes it was an accident. Later, when Andy notices Woody is missing, he and Bo Peep are worried about him, in contrast to the others, who are glad he's gone. Later, he attempts to help when Woody throws a chain of Christmas lights from Sid's house to Andy's, but Potato Head stops him. Even Slinky was the last toy to give up on Woody when he pretends Buzz is with him but accidentally reveals his broken arm. He is stretched almost to the point of breaking when helping rescue Woody and Buzz on the moving truck, but is fixed by the end of the film. At the beginning of Toy Story 2, Slinky is the one who finds Woody's hat, and joins Buzz, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head and Rex on a mission to rescue Woody from Al McWhiggin. His springy coil is used as a bungee cord when the toys jump from the roof of Andy's house. When the toys break into Al's apartment, Slinky uses his spring to hold Jessie and Bullseye back by coiling them up so the toys can safely rescue Woody. After Al packs up Woody and his Roundup gang and heads for the airport, Slinky, stretching down from the elevator ceiling by Buzz, Hamm and Potato Head, reaches for the case that contains Woody, and almost manages to save him, but is thwarted by the Prospector. While following Al to the airport on a pizza planet delivery truck, he operates the truck's gas and brake pedals. They manage to reach the airport and use a pet carrier to get inside. When a girl approaches them (mistaking the toys for a puppy), Slinky barks to scare her off to prevent their discovery. After rescuing Woody, they return home with the rest of the group in a stolen baggage carrier. In an outtake, he is seen petting his own hind section and talking to it. In Toy Story 3, Slinky has a smaller role compared to the previous two films. He is the only original character that had to be re-cast (due to Jim Varney's death), and was replaced by Blake Clark (with a professional Jim Varney voice) in this film. Slinky is One-Eyed Bart's "Attack Dog with a Built-in Force Field" and protects the bad guys with his shield in Andy's western play sequence. At Sunnyside Daycare, Slinky has been tangled up by the young children. Later that night, Slinky reveals that Woody was telling them the truth about Andy's intention to store the toys into the attic. Slinky and his friends are imprisoned by Lotso's gang. He is shown to be the happiest toy to see Woody return, and assists him in subduing the Monkey toy who monitors the security cameras. When the toys reach the dumpster, Slinky stretches himself to create a bridge for the toys to climb across to safety, although they are stopped by Lotso. When the toys end up at the dump, Slinky is the first to be taken up by a magnetic ceiling due to the metallic section (Slinky) of his body. When Lotso betrays the toys and leaves them to be burned up in the incinerator, Slinky is the first to follow Buzz in joining hands in acceptance of their fate. After the toys are rescued by the Squeeze Toy Aliens, he and Hamm are the most vocal about wanting to get revenge on Lotso for leaving them to die before Woody convinces them Lotso isn't worth it. He is eventually donated to Bonnie along with the rest of the toys. His catchphrase, said in all three movies, is "Golly bob-howdy!" Slinky reappears in the short film Hawaiian Vacation, in which he acts as a hotel porter as part of Ken and Barbie's Hawaiian adventures. He also appears in Small Fry and Partysaurus Rex. He does not speak in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, silently appearing along with Jessie in one scene. He played Slim in A Animated Animal's Life he is a walking stick He played Brainy Smurf in The Toys (The Smurfs) he is a smurf He played Pleakley in Poppy and Balto he is an alien Protayals: *In Toon Story, He is played by Buddy Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Dogs Category:Toys Category:Disney Pixar Characters